


100 word ficlets

by dustandstatic



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, Wordcount: 100, mostly thanzag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandstatic/pseuds/dustandstatic
Summary: A collection of 100 word fics that I've written on request over at my twitter. The prompts will be in the chapter titles, for easy navigating. Because of all the varying themes, there aren't many tags in this work. If a sensitive theme comes up I will make sure to mention it in its respective chapter.
Relationships: Ares/Aphrodite (Hades Video Game), Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	1. thanzag: butterfly

Thanatos listens as it cracks around them. The darkness, the expectations, the confines of their joined existence. It cracks and they've outgrown it, the cocoon that grew them closer, the home that kept them safe. He knew from the moment he saw Zagreus' mixed eyes that he wasn't meant to spend his endless days within these silk-spun walls. He's too beautiful. Too alive.

They hold hands at the precipice of the underworld. Just a little longer. It's still too cold outside but soon, it will be spring, and Thanatos wonders, once Zagreus breaks free, what color his wings will be.


	2. ares/thanatos: chains

"You've been taking too much," Thanatos says. He pretends the war-god's presence does not invite nervousness, this oppressive aura of violence and blood. Seeing him up close is more than he could have prepared for.

Ares smiles. "Why, don't tell me you wish to spend our chance meeting discussing work-related matters, my dear Thanatos." He steps closer.

It costs physical effort for Thanatos to not step back. "There is nothing else for us to-"

"Your master's chains ill-suit you," Ares interrupts. Stepping closer still, his burning gaze rakes across Thanatos' shivering skin. "What do you say to wearing mine, instead?"


	3. ares/aphrodite and zagreus

"A gift, to aid your bloody exploits," Ares tells Zagreus. "May it speed your much anticipated arrival."

When their connection closes, Ares sighs as if dreaming. 

"Absolutely smitten, aren't we?" Aphrodite drapes herself across Ares' strong shoulder. Her long, soft hair tickles pleasantly at his naked skin. "If you aren't careful, I might get jealous, you know." 

Ares breathes out a quiet laugh. "Such threats fall on deaf ears, my lady Aphrodite. I recall that you, too, often envisioned how he would best suit our bed."

"Why, dearest," she smiles between slow kisses, "Who said I'd be jealous of _you_?"


	4. thanzag: dance

One hand on his waist and the other holding his own, Zagreus can't help but notice just how soft Thanatos' fingers are stripped from the cold shell of his gauntlets.

There's not even any music, yet Thanatos pulls and spins him into perfectly timed figures his burning feet struggle to chase. A press to the small of his back, a kiss to the palm of his hand, the subtlety of Thanatos' strength is intoxicating when translated into dance. 

"Look at me," Thanatos tells him and when Zagreus lifts his gaze up from the floor, he feels his whole heart follow.


	5. zagreus falls into the river lethe

Odd, upon consideration, that while raised in a realm of rivers, Zagreus never learned to swim.

Lethe does not force herself into his mouth - he drinks entirely by accident, a byproduct of his attempts to stay afloat and the last conscious breath to reach his lungs tastes like a deep state of dreaming.

Zagreus wakes to the sway of Charon's boat, undeniably disappointed to remember what happened. Perhaps only shades may partake of Lethe's oblivion, something to soothe their lifeless souls. Thanking the ferryman, Zagreus continues through Elysium's fields wrapped in wet clothes and memories he'd have drowned to forget.


	6. thanzag: hips

Thanatos kisses the dip above Zagreus' collarbone. His fingers work impatiently - while Zagreus' skin is always warm, they both know there's still more heat to come. With lidded eyes he watches Zagreus burn like the sun he chases, sharp angles and soft lips trembling for him alone. It is no secret he adores him, for that they've made far too much noise. (He sees Zagreus lick his teeth, and endeavors to make more.)

Thanatos could never reduce his love for Zagreus to the warmth of his naked body, but his hips inspire prayer to a god he does not know.


	7. thanzag: tease

"C'mon, one kiss before you go," Zagreus asks as Elysium heals around them. "Please? Don't you want me?"

Thanatos looks at him, unreadable as always and Zagreus is about to complain because they could've kissed thrice in the seconds now passing - but then Thanatos shifts closer, close enough for his lips to touch Zagreus' ear.

"Trust me," the dark whisper of his voice burns hot through Zagreus' skin. "I want you." 

Zagreus reaches for him, but Thanatos catches his wrists and squeezes. Slow. Deliberate. Zagreus' pulse speeds at the promise of his grip. 

"I simply plan to take my time."


	8. thanzag: failing pierced butterfly's conditions

"That...didn't really go as planned," Zagreus sighs, brushing down the remnants of a hard-fought battle. He can count the number of times he got hit, that's how few injuries he sustained - but each wound is one too many when he's trying to partake of Thanatos' power. Zagreus pats his chest, making sure Thanatos' butterfly is still in place.

"Won't other trinkets suit you better?" Thanatos asks, watching as Zagreus rearranges the keepsake inside his robes. "Why continue taking mine?"

Zagreus answers without a moment's hesitation. "I like having you close." 

(Thanatos takes his leave before his blush can show.)


	9. thanzag: moon

The quiet is relentless after the booming of his father's disappointed voice, dying.

Zagreus watches the moon, the only witness to his petricide, the only welcome to a world he longs to make his home. 

Behind him, the air shifts.

"You'll freeze out here," Thanatos tells him. His voice mists the chilling breeze that bridges the distance between them.

"It's just so beautiful," Zagreus replies.

A moment of quiet. Death, hovering closer. 

(If only Thanatos could be the one to take him home.)

Their arms brush first, and fingers follow. Together, they watch the moon, and the moon watches back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently still doing requests for these at my twitter, click [here](https://twitter.com/dust_static/status/1236598845141921792) for more details (it redirects to the specific tweet)


End file.
